Mates, Dates, Temptation and Persuasion
by Hamnden ar ljuv
Summary: Serena is forced to confront her feelings about Henrik when best forgotten blasts from both of their pasts arrive at the hospital... (Idea came from spoilers for the next two episodes - just to let you know in case you don't like spoilers! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I've finally found my way onto the world of Fanfiction! I really hope you enjoy this fic! As it's my first one I'd really appreciate any form of feedback. **

**This idea came when I read the spoiler for the next two weeks in a TV soap mag my flat mate bought about Maja's and Serena's ex-husband's arrival. Thought it could be a good set-up for these two!**

**Here I go!**

Knocking sharply on the wooden door in front of her, Serena Campbell gave a slightly petulant huff. She'd just spent the last four hours of her shift in theatre performing a really messy splenectomy with Michael Spence. Although she regarded him as a close friend since her time on the hell-hole ward AAU, he'd lost his lovable moxie since Seb died and Jasmine left and Serena prayed he'd get it back soon because he just wasn't the same when he was moping.

"Come in." The familiar, articulate voice answered her knock.

Stepping into the large office, she gave one of the fake smiles she usually reserved for the members of the Board to the tall Swede. He was – as she'd guessed – situated behind his desk. Serena gave a small, irritated sigh when he didn't even bother to look up from his screen to acknowledge her presence.

"Evening. I just came to-" The explanation of why she'd visited his office lapsed into silence when his mobile phone sounded. Holding up an elegant finger to silence her, he picked up his phone from its purposefully placed position on his desk. Hanssen's face fell when he checked the caller ID.

"Mr Cunningham… Yes I'm fully aware we have a Board Meeting tomorrow morning… Ms Campbell is with me now, I shall remind her for you. Thank you." Hanging up, he gestured for her to take a seat. Sitting down, a rouge thought crossed her mind about how a few months ago she was sat on the other side of this desk, in charge of the hospital. This was _her _office before Hanssen returned.

"Cunningham?" She asked, throwing her handbag in the spare chair next to her.

"Yes, he wishes to inform us about the Board meeting at 10am tomorrow." She nodded, already more than aware of this meeting. "How can I help you, Ms Campbell?" He questioned, his gaze already re-focused on his laptop screen.

"I came to drop this off before I left. I've been trying to hand it over all day." She smiled again as she placed the report on Keller's targets on the desk.

"Ah, yes thank you. I've just returned from a committee dinner with Sir Fraser." He informed her, running an index finger between his neck and the starch collar of his shirt.

"Sounds… tasty." She nodded, her gaze unconsciously following the swift movement of his finger severing the contact between the material of his shirt and his neck.

"I can assure you, it wasn't." A small smile flickered across her mouth as she took a mouthful of the liquid the hospital passed as coffee she'd bought with her. Serena was about to question if he knew what the Board meeting was about when the wooden door flung open. A familiar consultant – of the red-head, feisty type – swept in, a chocolate covered doughnut in hand.

"Ms Naylor, did I say enter?" There was a layer of amusement evident Hanssen's stern words.

Jac blinked. "Well, I think you did… I mean…" With a glare, she turned sharply on her heel and stalked out of the room. A few seconds later, three loud knocks sounded around the room. "Can I come in?" Jac called.

"Yes." Jac opened the door again, in one sharp movement this time, before entering the office again, a vexed eyebrow raised at having to go through that charade.

"I came to collect… you know… For Maconie." Hanssen nodded towards the back of his office. Jac sent Serena a half-nervous glance before heading towards the coffee table. Serena followed the younger consultant's movement and was surprised, to say the least, to find a red, baby's car seat situated on the table.

"Elliot had a bunch of junk in our office so we had nowhere to put it." Jac explained awkwardly to a bemused Serena.

"Right. Congratulations, Jac." She gave a genuine smile this time. "Do you have a scan picture of baby Naylor?"

"Yep. Maconie's fridge, wallet and he probably has them stuck all in his bedroom and car. He's full of that cliché stuff." With a sigh and after thanking Henrik for lending them the storage space, Jac exited the office leaving the Director of Surgery and his assistant alone again. Serena gave a sympathetic sigh. Knowing this pregnancy was the last thing the ambitious surgeon needed, she couldn't help but feel empathy for her. Especially as she was already a single mum, however Serena doubted Jac and Jonny would still be separated by the time the little bundle arrived.

"Right, I'd best be off." Serena stood, already contemplating whether she should call Eleanor and ask if she wanted to invite Gabby over to join them for the takeaway she'd already planned on picking up. She had a lot of ground to cover with her daughter after missing the girly night they'd agreed on having before Serena found out she had a thousand and one reports to write for Cunningham that were due in the next day.

"Of course, thank you for the report. Good evening, Ms Campbell." A tired smile from her responded non-verbally to this statement. She could sense the confusion he had as his eyes roamed over the red scrubs she was wearing. Even though she'd planned on going home straight after, she had elected to remain in her scrubs after the splenectomy, deciding that they were far more comfortable than her own clothes she'd worn this morning, despite their unflattering shape.

Picking up her almost empty coffee cup of his desk, she gave a small 'Oops!' when she accidentally nudged a stack of patient files, making them slide towards the Swede. Picking up the escaping files, she went to re-stack them – attempting to make the pile as immaculately neat as the OCD man opposite her could.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed incredulously as the last one fell to the ground. Bending to pick it up, she was taken aback when he stood suddenly.

"I've got it." She smiled apologetically, groaning when she realised some of the papers had come loose. Collecting them together, her brow creased in thought and confusion when she spotted something out of the norm. Picking up a few, small pieces of paper, she recognised the paper to be the size and thickness one often associated with a photograph. Turning them over, her eyes widened involuntarily at the two smiling faces that greeted her. The man looked ever so familiar… Flicking through them, she noticed they were of the same two people. Until she came to the last one.

"Unless you've broken into Jonny's flat and stolen this, I'm assuming this isn't Jac and Jonny's baby?" She swallowed, holding up the baby scan.

Hanssen's mouth opened, closed, opened, and then closed again.

"I… um…" This was the first time she'd seen him stammer or even act remotely unsure of himself.

She replied in the only way she could think of;

"Sit. Breathe. Explain."

**So… who's in the pictures?! This is basically an add-on to how I think Tuesday's episode will go with Maja and Hanssen. All I know from the clips is she gives him a photo of an important young man he's never met… Please let me know what you think, love the idea of these two! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for following and reviewing this fanfic, you guys are amazing! Hope you like this update. **** xx**

Hanssen stood frozen, ignoring all three commands from the woman knelt on the floor, who was currently holding the only link he had to his previous life in Sweden. Collecting the five photos together, she rose to her feet, abandoning Mr Adams file.

Realising he wasn't listening to her, she repeated her demand.

"Hand them over please, Ms Campbell." Serena merely blinked at this request, quite instinctively pulling them closer. This action extracted a vexed tilt of the head from the tall man opposite. "_Please, _Ms Campbell." His was tone sharp.

"You know, some people can't just ignore things like this. Some people want explanations." Serena was careful to make sure she generalised her point, feeling adamant that she couldn't torture what she wanted from him (as tempting as it was), he had to tell her as and when he wanted.

Feeling slightly nonplussed, Serena's gaze faltered as he observed her silently from behind his steel-rimmed glasses.

"Does it have something to do with your Swedish friend? Maja?" Henrik offered little more than a clench of his jaw for her impeccable detective work. Feeling more like Sherlock Holmes than Serena Campbell, she persisted with her ambush of questions.

"You were very… out of character with her." She gave a slightly proud nod at her turn of phrase, glad that she'd decided it was more appropriate than 'You were acting like a complete pillock with a pole up his arse'. "Old flame?"

At this point, the saying 'saved by the bell' would be a perfect phrase to describe Henrik's predicament as a shrilling sound burst through the heavy atmosphere. Not recognising it immediately, Serena gave a perplexed sigh as her brain finally engaged and she fished around in her pocket. Finally locating and removing the bleeping black item from her pocket, she squinted at the screen before registering the message. Michael Spence. A problem in theatre.

Raising her gaze to meet the infuriating man's opposite, she barely suppressed a glare at the relief spread on his face. Pocketing the pager with more force than was required, she made a mental note to berate Michael unreservedly for this. The American would have been her first choice for Watson's space if she did decide to pack in medicine for this detective lark, but she immediately retracted this decision, before remembering he was blissfully unaware of what she was up to. Metaphorically hanging up her detective hat, her gaze lingered on the pictures, acutely aware she still wasn't sure of their occupants.

"Hand them over." This demand no longer fell on deaf ears, and she obliged. Reluctantly it needed to be said, but she handed them over nevertheless.

"For now." Her eyes glinted dangerously as she delivered this warning. She proudly noted that, to her knowledge, she's one of the only people that can own Henrik Hanssen in an argument and dammit she wasn't planning on losing that title any time soon.

"This isn't over but for now - as you were." His raised eyebrow informed her that she was probably pushing her little advantage over him, but she was going to relish every second of the tall Swede being on the back-foot.

Serena turned and swept out of the room, having no knowledge of the incredulous glance he shot after her. He sighed as she left him to collect together Mr Adams file and realise that any second, probably when he was least expecting it, Serena was going to pounce and drag his past out of him as smoothly as she could remove a ruptured spleen from an anaesthetised patient. Internally, he began to panic about the thought of Serena having the upper hand, before finally concluding this can only lead to one thing. Oh, crap. He was in _big _trouble.

Serena turned from Chantelle Lane after extracting the relevant information about the theatre Michael was in and headed through the double doors to where Keller's theatres lay.

"My, my, Michael. You need me to hold your hand 24/7 nowadays?" She smirked, strolling into theatre after scrubbing in as quickly as humanly possible.

"Very good, Rena, very good." The use of her pet name earned Michael an annoyed glance in between accepting the gloves offered by the scrub nurse.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hurrying over to operating table, not waiting for an answer before taking a peep into the patient's abdomen.

"Can't locate the god-damn bleed." Sighed Michael, not long after demanding suction from the scrub nurse. After asking the ODP to collect more blood, Serena stepped forward whilst accepting the clamp she'd asked for.

Three tense minutes later, Serena and Michael were glaring daggers at each other. They'd spent the entire time arguing over whether Michael's loud rock music should be playing and where the bleed was.

"There, Michael! Get a clamp and help me out!" Serena called, inserting various clamps and swabs into the young man.

"Woah! Close shave there, huh? Cheers." Michael nodded, able to hear the smug smirk in her response of no problem.

"Right, I'd best be off then."

"Aww, do you have to?" Michael glanced up as he did his best puppy dog eyes.

Serena sighed. "Eleanor's annoyed enough at me as it is. I'd probably be risking getting thrown out of my own house if I don't go now."

"Oh, I get it. It's because my wonderful company is just too good for you." He smiled at her before returning his full attention to the task at hand.

"How did you know? It must be your nauseating charm." She'd heard Gemma use that phrase with Harry Tressler and was now quite fond of it.

Removing her gloves, Serena noted how much of a better mood she was in. She found the American one of the easiest of her colleagues to work with, his friendly banter and quick work meant she didn't get infuriating every time she worked with him. Unlike another male she could mention…

"Third time this last half hour!" Marie-Claire swanned into theatre, holding Michael's mobile up. Serena shot her a purposeful smile, having heard about how Harry had treated her from Sacha. Something about the Irish Nurse over hearing a comment Harry had made to an anaesthetist. That reminded her, she made a mental note to ask Sacha why he'd acted so oddly when he'd mentioned the anaesthetist. "Someone's popular." Mary-Claire pouted, her strong Irish accent holding a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Can't be my stalker… she's here with me." Michael grinned after Serena's retreating back.

She turned back as she swiftly removed her scrub gown. "And it can't be Jasmine. She's obviously seen sense and gone back to America."

"Touché." Michael acknowledged before nodding at Mary-Claire to answer it. His mask hid his grin, but she could see he was completely unoffended by the look in his eye.

After bidding Michael goodbye, Serena wandered onto Keller, not looking at Digby, Ric or the others. She hated answering questions about why she was still at the hospital. Electing to take the stairs instead of the lift, she reached her car and removing her keys from her scrubs.

15 minutes later she arrived outside her house, noting the light in her daughter's bedroom was on. This meant either Gabby had already arrived or for once, Eleanor was completing her homework without being forced. On autopilot, she reached out to the passenger's seat for her handbag. It was only when she was taken by surprise when she found the seat empty, a loud groan escaped her.

Her handbag was on a visitor's chair in an office.

Whose office?

Henrik Hanssen's.

**I don't think I'll be able to update the next chapter before Tuesday, so in chapter 3 I'm hoping to combine what happens Tuesday and the spoiler for 'Old wounds'. Edward's arrival makes Serena deal with her own problems instead of thinking about Maja… I'm hoping to update soon after Tuesday but Serena and Henrik don't like playing ball at the moment… :D xx**


End file.
